


Fuck and Make Up

by Murder_Media



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Scenting, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Bulge, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: Valvatorez is tired of Fuka and Fenrich bickering and forces either of them to kiss and make up for the sake of the team... Literally.
Relationships: Fenrich/Fuka Kazamatsuri, Valvatorez/Fenrich, Valvatorez/Fuka Kazamatsuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Fuck and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Disgaea or its spinoffs.

Valvatorez considered himself a patient man; being an instructor for hundreds of lazy, unrepentant prinnies required some semblance of patience to get the job done. Even with the increase in power he had received from finally tasting Artina’s blood, Valvatorez refused to let his ego swell and went about his business teaching the thousands of prinnies that still needed training in Hades despite how he was free to leave anytime now. He supposed his patient nature can be attributed to the centuries he has spent working here in the underworld, but to say sardines and the company of his ward and the allies he has acquired in recent times was not a factor would be a foolish assumption to make. Companionship and dealing with the quirks and imperfections of his comrades were par for the course, and has shaped him to be the humbled, noble, and patient demon he is today.

However, Valvatorez finds himself facing a few particularly annoying situations caused by two very familiar comrades that were desperately trying that rigid patience he once thought he had.

The lass and his faithful servant were butting heads once more; a lot more than usual, might he add. Their differences in opinions were becoming glaringly obvious and harder to ignore the more they bickered and the more they occupied each other’s space. Whether it concerned battle strategy, how to navigate unfamiliar land, or simply what they would be having for dinner that night, Fuka and Fenrich were unable to reach a stalemate or simply agree to disagree despite efforts from Valvatorez himself and the rest of their team. Fenrich would always listen to his lord at the drop of a hat, but when it concerned his contempt towards Fuka, Valvatorez realized he had a hard time reigning the young wolf in whenever Fuka made some snide comment about how he’ll always be a “dog on a leash” if Fenrich never got his way. Desco, Emizel, and occasionally Artina would act as middlemen to calm them down if not a little bit to make sure heads weren’t literally bitten off, but they were talked down to by Fenrich or shoved out of the way by Fuka so that either schoolgirl or werewolf could get the final say in whatever petty argument they were having. Valvatorez thought it was exasperating, even downright childish considering Fenrich has shown to be better than to stoop to the level of a mere middle schooler, but he allowed them to squabble anyway. It was a foolish idea, but he allowed it. If letting them argue for hours on end to get rid of any pent up anger was going to keep them quiet for days afterwards so that their party can get things done faster, it was a risk he was willing to take.

That was until of course the  **_incident_ ** .

A trip outside of Hades and into the Netherworld had turned into a brawl when Valvatorez and company had encountered a group of rebelling slimes just outside the bogs of the Swamps of Evil. There had to be at least fifty or sixty blue and green slimes skulking around the marshes, but they were rather weak enemies compared to the vampire’s party, so Emizel volunteered to clear the way with his magic so they could venture further into the swamps. Artina in the meantime took it upon herself to boost his power's range, while Desco tried scaring a few away to keep busy. Fenrich was comfortable standing guard and keeping an eye out in Valvatorez's stead, who was content just watching his party work together.

Fuka meanwhile was rather restless.

She was in a worse mood than usual today, possibly from yet another argument she and Fenrich had earlier, and she found the slimes to be a perfect opportunity to let off some steam. She did a few practice swings with her baseball bat to work out the muscles in her arms before rearing back and charging at a rogue slime to crack its little skull open.

Fenrich was quick to stop her when she attempted to do so however.

He had warned her about the dangers of killing slimes with physical attacks rather than magical ones, but Fuka wasn't having it. Arguing turned into insults, and insults turned into fighting, until finally, Fuka had readied her bat and swung it at the little slime to send it flying towards Fenrich. Of course he was able to dodge it no problem and it did not at all impede his ability to attack Fuka, but the slime had to land somewhere, and what better place than on top of Desco’s tender little scalp?

It posed little danger to her and if anything just mussed up her hair, but her screams of terror and disgust were enough to garner everyone’s attention (minus Fenrich and Fuka’s of course). It crawled up her head and leaked digestive juices everywhere as it tried eating her which Artina had to stop by blowing it off with a wind spell to properly tend to Desco. The little demon was fine for the most part, but the slime’s toxic fluids had seeped into her skin and she was going to be a little under the weather for awhile. Artina tried reassuring Valvatorez that with some TLC Desco would be fine, but the stunt Fuka had pulled and her and Fenrich being too riled up to even notice Desco’s health irked the vampire significantly.

It made him upset. No, not upset. Frustrated. It made him frustrated. He was frustrated that he had let this charade between Fuka and Fenrich go on for so long. They disrupted the harmony he so carefully crafted for this team, and if he wanted that harmony back he would have to take drastic measures to make those two finally get along. He needed them to realize how paramount their cooperation was. Of course the little plan he had in his head was over the top and perhaps even a little racy, but he had to attack the core of the problem the best way he knew how.

Later that same night Valvatorez sat in his room, gridding himself for what he had in store for his unruly vassals. He was perched on his throne, his body draped in a long silken robe that reached his knees while the hair that now grew past his shoulders trailed down his back and contrasted the white garbs he adorned himself with. He lacked underwear, an unnecessary garment to wear considering what he had planned for tonight, which allowed his limp manhood room to grow once he had Fenrich and Fuka in his chambers. He had ordered them to stop by his room after supper so he could properly punish them for their behavior earlier, and he had properly prepared his body for what was to come.

He parted his robes to place a cold hand on the shaft of his manhood, letting his fingers trace the thick veins that bulged under his skin as well as the silicone ring that was closed tightly around the base. It has been a very long time since he’s worn something as lewd as a cock ring, but it needed to be done—this was going to be a long night after all. The tight feeling it made in his girth reminded him of a time centuries ago when he used to be a wandering tyrant, when he used to be far more libidinous than he was now. He felt his loins swell with blood as the very fond memory of himself taking virgin after virgin in a single night as he fed on their blood and spilled into their little wombs came to mind. Back then he could go on for hours at a time, could take as many partners as possible until his balls were empty and his legs were weak, but he always needed a ring to keep himself erect and ready for more. In fact, there was even a time where he wore one every day due to how many women (or men, he wasn’t very picky) he used to ravish on a regular basis before his fall to Hades. 

The vampire's member twitched under his touch, prompting him to remove his hand from himself and close his robes. He didn’t want to excite himself too much—as much as he missed those days, he still had an obligation to put Fenrich and Fuka to work tonight. It was a promise he made to himself and he was committed to fulfilling it.

It was then that he heard a gentle knock on his door followed by a familiar voice that took Valvatorez out of his thoughts.

It was Fenrich’s docile tone, the tone that he only ever used for his Lord, but Valvatorez could hear he was nervous. It was extremely subtle and it was only because he’s been with Fenrich all these years that Valvatorez even noticed it, but Fenrich sounded a little unsure of himself—as if he knows why he’s being called to his master’s room and it was by these means he could be forgiven for his insolence today.

That was good, the vampire thought; the sooner he and the Lass realized their mistakes the better.

Valvatorez briefly adjusted himself before rising from his chair and walking towards the middle of the room. He then called for the werewolf to enter and placed his hands on his hips while doing so.

“Fenrich, please do come in.” He said. “I pray that the Lass is with you as well?”

“Of course, my Lord...” Fenrich replied in annoyance as if Fuka’s very name was a curse that needed not to be uttered.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here...” Fuka whined. “Let’s get this over with...”

The doors to Valvatorez’s chambers then pushed open, revealing his steward’s and unprinny’s forms as they sauntered inside and closed the door behind him, looking considerably tense. It was just as well though, Valvatorez reasoned; they didn't know what he had planned.

Valvatorez’s lids hung low over his crimson eyes as he regarded his vassals with an unreadable look. He had to teach them camaraderie and togetherness in its most primal form, through skin on skin contact and heated fits of passion. If not, they shall never get along. Invading one another’s space and pleasing each other would teach them communication while pleasing Valvatorez and letting him dominate would teach them cooperation. For a moment longer he stayed where he was, pondering his next move until Fenrich opened his mouth to speak, breaking the silence.

“My Lord, you summoned us here for a reason, I’m sure?”

“Yeah, what the hell is so important?” Fuka scowled and demanded an answer. “It’s late and I’d like to get a head start in the morning to help out Desco.”

“You shall have time, Lass...” The vampire finally said. “We simply need to talk.”

“If it is about what happened earlier, I assure you Lord Val, that it was the Lass’ fault.” Fenrich tattled. “However, I am not free of blame and take partial responsibility for my recklessness as well.”

“Wow, way to throw someone under the bus!” Fuka yelled. “You see how mean he is to me, Valzy? Clearly he’s the one who should be kicked in the—”

“On your knees.” Valvatorez interrupted Fuka. “Both of you.” He didn't have time for this.

Fuka blinked owlishly at his words while Fenrich resisted the urge to do the same.

“Say what now?” Questioned Fuka.

“Do you have something in mind for us, Lord Val?” Inquired Fenrich.

“I will not repeat myself.” Valvatorez glared at either of them, his voice low but still very much booming and domineering to the ears of his young subordinates. “On your knees.  **Now** .”

Fenrich took in his master’s words and crumpled very slightly under Valvatorez’s intense gaze before following his orders. He settled himself on his haunches and peered up at him, his gaze unfocused and desperate for some form of forgiveness from Valvatorez.

“Yes, Lord Val...” He muttered.

Fuka meanwhile decided to argue in protest.

“Uh, excuse me? I’m not getting on my knees for no one! You didn’t even tell us why we’re up here in the first place!”

This didn’t sit well with Valvatorez at all.

The vampire said nothing and glowered down at the girl, his eyes narrowing and lip turned into a grimace as he asserted his dominance as leader over Fuka once more.

"I said I wouldn't repeat myself, did I not?" He began. "Unless you want to be stuffed into a prinny hide, I suggest you follow orders,  _ girl _ ."

"I...uh..." Fuka shuddered under the older demon's unwavering gaze and slowly settled herself on the floor with Fenrich who was quick to shoot her a look for even trying to disobey Valvatorez.

"W-Whatever..." She groaned out.

It was endearing in a way, the way they stared up at him, eyes wide and anxious, and positioned perfectly under his member as if they were waiting to take it into their mouths. The sight made his cock jump with anticipation.

“You two have been a thorn in my side for these past few weeks...” Valvatorez cleared his throat and approached them until his crotch was uncomfortably close to either of their faces. “Your antics earlier were particularly irksome, so of course a tap on the wrist is  **not** going to cut it this time considering I have let this go on for far too long. It’s clear that strict, cruel, and unusual punishment is in order.”

Fenrich flinched in response at Valvatorez’s voice and bowed his head.

“I can only ask for your mercy and forgiveness, my Lord...” Fenrich merely said. “I should have been more careful."

Fuka wasn’t going to submit to Valvatorez so easily however and opened her big mouth again. 

“H-Hey, wait a minute! What the hell do you plan to do to us!? To  **ME** !? At least take it easy on me! I’m just a little girl! Don’t you have a soul!?”

“Both of you are deserving of a long rehabilitation session tonight...” It was now time, he thought reverently as his hands came from his sides to play with the knotted rope that held his robe together. “I will teach you your lessons in friendship even if I have to beat it into you. By the time we’re done, you  **AND** Fenrich will be as thick as thieves, like birds of a feather, and dare I say, as tight as sardines in a tin can!”

“Please, use your head for a SECOND here!” Fuka screamed. “For ONE SECOND!”

“If you keep arguing, he’s only going to be more harsh on you, idiot...!” Fenrich said through gritted teeth.

“If pulling an Axel and begging my way out of this works, then I’ll kiss his ass for as long as he wants!”

He ignored Fuka by giving her another look that made her squirm in place. Yes, he’ll be extra hard on her; breaking her into being more disciplined will be a challenging yet very awarding process.

“Very well then,” Valvatorez surveyed them one more time and untied the rope until it loosely came apart. "It is about time for us to begin." He shrugged the garment off, letting it slide off his shoulders and fall behind his back, and revealing to Fuka and Fenrich not only a very personable view of Valvatorez's very toned physique, but also the long, fat, and rigid piece of pale meat hanging halfway down his thigh that was his cock.

“Suck me, both of you.” He simply said.

Fuka shrieked and blushed violently at the sight while Fenrich stared dumbstruck at his Lord as if the organ before him was a snake waiting to strike. Valvatorez had always possessed a larger than average cock both for a demon of his stature and for a member of his species, and the sight of it often scared many lovers he wanted to take. It was big, thick and pink; a stark contrast to the lean, white, and sinewy physique that he possessed and hung just an inch or two above his knees. A thin veil of foreskin covered the red, dome shaped head that was the tip while the blackened, silicone ring enclosed tightly around the base of his shaft made his member appear even bigger, more red and more venous, than it already was.

To say Fenrich and Fuka were floored by the vampire’s boldness was an understatement.

“L-Lord Val...” Fenrich frowned. “You have called us here to...service you?”

“Obviously. It’s your punishment after all.” Valvatorez was quick to respond to his servant. “If you two aren’t going to be friendly with one another then this is what needs to be done.”

“Valzy, you pervert!” Fuka growled at him, face still tinted a fine shade of vermillion. “How could you even stand here and say that!? There’s no way I’m gonna suck on that...thing!”

  
"Oh? Is that so?" Valvatorez scowled at Fuka’s rebellious behavior and took the time to ogle her figure before stepping closer to her. "I suppose a more forward approach would be needed for you, Lass."

"H-Huh? Wait, what's with that look?" Fuka blinked at Valvatorez's tone and had no time to prepare herself for what he did next.

The vampire grabbed the back of the girl’s head and shoved her face deep into his crotch until her nose was buried in the neat, trimmed curls of his pubic hair. He then weaved his fingers into her hair to keep her still, his hand acting as a subtle reminder that if she even dared to move her head back she’d risk yanking a few strands out in the process. “Insubordinate little girl...” He whispered, forcing her to breathe in the heedy, natural musk that was his scent. “This should shut your mouth for once.”

Fuka let out a weak gasp and then a strangled whine when Valvatorez rolled her hips against her nose to smother her further. He spared little mercy on the girl, even when he felt those tiny hands signal at him to pull her off by slapping his thighs. If anything it pushed him on to keep her there longer.

He was never usually this cruel nor did he particularly want to do this to Fuka, but he wanted to make it clear to both her and Fenrich that he was  **not** going to tolerate any disobedience tonight. This pissing contest would come to an end right here in this very room whether they like it or not.

Although he will admit that the sight of Fuka gasping for air from his length excited him a little. She looked so helpless like this, eyes glazed over and face bright red from struggling to breathe in anything other than his scent. He decided that he was going to hold her there for now, both to gratify his own needs and until she’s learned her lesson.

“You just stay right there. I’ll deal with you later.” He gave another mocking roll of his hips and turned his attention to Fenrich who sat perfectly still, gaze unsteady and sweat beading down his brow as he regarded Valvatorez nervously. The werewolf knew that if he didn’t want to be where Fuka was he had to service his Lord’s cock or risk a punishment far worse than what the Lass was enduring. It was Fenrich’s imperative duty to pleasure him at this moment even if it was against the younger demon’s will; he brought this onto himself after all. If he didn’t want to be in the position he was now, he should have never bickered as hard as he did with Fuka all those times before.

It was for those reasons why Valvatorez wasn’t surprised to see Fenrich move closer to his Lord’s privates and run his nose up and down his shaft, tickling his skin and making the vampire’s breath hitch. He knew his place unlike Fuka and was aware of what was required of him right now. He moved his nose higher and higher up his master’s girth until he felt the tip of it brush his cock ring, prompting the younger demon to open his mouth to tease and play with it with his teeth briefly. He then moved back down, letting his tongue flick at and lick at his skin along the way, and blushed at the indecency of it all. Something prompted him to say something about all of this considering his inexperience with fellatio, but not before bringing his hand under his Lord’s crotch to hold and fondle his testicles so as not to ignore the task at hand. He still had a job after all. The vampire groaned a little at that and felt the muscles in his thighs tighten. He was always so sensitive down there...

“M-My Lord...” Fenrich mumbled, too bashful to look at him directly. “Please forgive me for I am unfamiliar with pleasuring another man...” He suckled along the sides, humming at the unfamiliar taste as he squeezed the vampire’s smooth balls gently in his palm. “You’re...very endowed. It’s so much to take at once.”

“Your mouth belies what you say, Fenrich.” Valvatorez reassured him by running his free hand through the younger demon’s silver mane. His manhood was slowly rising to life thanks to Fenrich’s efforts, going from hanging limply between his legs to coming at a very slight arc. If what his servant said was true, Fenrich was a naturally talented cocksucker. “You play and tease my loins like a seasoned whore...” The vampire smirked and gripped the hilt of his girth to lift and slap it against the werewolf’s face. “Truly you don’t need any help handling this, do you, boy?” He teased him further by rubbing himself across Fenrich’s face, the act messing up the hair that fell over his eyes and making Fenrich smell the must that Fuka was forced to take in. He let out a breathless whisper of Valvatorez’s name when he caught a generous whiff of his shaft and ran his hot, wet tongue along the underside of his length, savoring the taste and the friction brought on from Valvatorez rocking himself against his lips.

“Lord Val...” As a werewolf he had a superior sense of smell compared to most demons, and Valvatorez could tell his scent was starting to get to him. For Fenrich’s species the musk of an aroused alpha triggered any submissive male to beg for the alpha’s seed and knot as a primal way of venerating their status, and Fenrich was no exception to the rule. Valvatorez knew this and worked on gradually teasing Fenrich into that wanton state of mind by wiping his cock on his face and making him worship it with his tongue and lips. It was working just as well, too, for the werewolf tried his hardest not to drool on himself from scenting at his master’s organ alone.

Valvatorez simpered and thrusted his hips in such a way that his immense length hung completely over Fenrich’s head, sending his nose colliding with Valvatorez’s hot, heavy and pulsing sack in the process. Fenrich inadvertently breathed in his master’s scent out of reflex and moaned loudly into his flesh when the smell hit his senses like a speeding truck. It was so strong, even more so than what Fuka had to endure, and it flipped a switch in Fenrich that made him hungry for more. His eyes rolled into his head while his mind went foggy from breathing in nothing but Valvatorez’s delicious must. He inhaled deeper and brought his thin lips over Valvatorez’s sack to suckle one of his balls into his mouth, he expertly working his tongue and mouth in such a way that the suddenness of it all made Valvatorez’s knees buckle and his grip on Fuka’s hair falter for a second. He chuckled nonetheless and let Fenrich enjoy himself as he rocked into the now horny demon’s mouth and hair.

“Oh good boy, Fenrich...” He licked his fangs and felt precome leak from his piss slit the longer Fenrich pleasured his loins. “Right there, boy. Suck on them as hard as you can...” The older demon moaned deeply as he buried his balls deeper into Fenrich's mouth. 

The werewolf obeyed and did just that, his hands coming to the front of his lord’s thighs to brace himself as he sucked either of his balls into his mouth, moving his head and teasing the rounded flesh with his teeth as he guided his sack further into his maw. His balls were so big and so incredibly full and heavy that they filled Fenrich’s cheeks nicely, allowing him to suckle on his lord’s scrotum as hard as he could. His lips made a lewd popping sound as he did so, saliva bubbling and trickling down his mouth and dripping unto the floor as he unashamedly worshipped his masters balls and slurped up the sweat and spit that was gathering in his mouth from his ministrations.

“Oh, you dirty little...!” Valvatorez groaned loudly then, his eyes snapping shut and cock now at half mast from Fenrich’s excellent mouth. If the boy kept at it the vampire would surely come undone which was something he really didn’t want to do—Fuka still had work to do and it wouldn’t be fair if Fenrich hogged everything to himself.

“Who knew my own servant could act like such a slut...” Valvatorez moaned as he brought his hand down to Fenrich’s chin to signal for him to pull off. “Greedy boy, at least save some for the Lass before you try eating me alive.”

With much deliberation, Fenrich opened wide and let his master’s balls slide off his tongue with a wet pop—his sack wet, shining and glistening under the dim lights of the older demon’s bedroom as they bounced and jiggled back to their place under his member. Fenrich panted heavily and licked his chops as he stared up at his Lord, face ten shades darker and lacking the nervousness it had just moments earlier. He was cock drunk now, so much so that he opted to suck on Valvatorez’s thumb as a feeble substitute for his girth and balls and smiled lasciviously at him while doing so. He wanted him bad now, all previous inhibitions now out the window and replaced with an instinctive need to be fucked and split open by his alpha in hopes of honoring his status and feeling his mighty seed shoot into his guts. 

“Forgive me...” He slurred out an apology as he spat out his digit and nuzzled the member above him with his forehead, a mischievous glint shining in his golden eyes when he lapped at his cock with an impossibly wet tongue. “So big, my Lord... So perfect...” He then placed a reverent kiss on the underside while massaging his master’s thighs. The sight made Valvatorez’s chest swell with satisfaction and his cock leak more fluid into his servant’s wild, silver hair—he’s broken him in nicely and now it was time to do the same to Fuka who had quieted down considerably since they started. Her face still planted in his crotch, she had observed everything through hazy eyes and was on her last legs. Her cheeks burned and her tears threatened to spill over her lids as the overwhelming smell of the elder demon’s musk burned her nostrils and made her dizzy from the lack of actual oxygen. It still turned Valvatorez on, but he knew it was time to let her off lest he actually asphyxiate her, so he pulled the girl away from his crotch to let her breathe finally. 

The teenager took in heaving gulps of air through her mouth, uncaring of the few unruly strands of pubic hair that clung to her wet lips, and only wiped them away when she caught her breath. She glared up at the older demon and switched between looking at him and Fenrich, the latter of whom too busy teasing and nibbling on the bit of foreskin that wrinkled under the head of Valvatorez’s cock to notice her. 

Valvatorez addressed her as soon as she regained her bearings and asked with a booming voice, “Will you behave now, or do I have to do something more drastic to make you understand?”

"...You made your point..." Fuka glowered at him and rubbed her thighs together, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Valvatorez. "You're such a damn jerk, Valzy... You didn't have to do all of that but you did." She took off her prinny hat and threw her sweat jacket off before joining Fenrich under Valvatorez's cock, her eyes clouded with lust but still stuck in a permanent scowl. "You made me all hot and bothered now... You  **and** Fen-fen." She parted her lips and nervously poked at his hanging testicles with her tongue so she could lick him. She moaned at the taste and chewed on her lower lip as she said, "If you're gonna smother me like before, you might as well do it with your nuts. At least then I won't have a load of pubes in my mouth."

"A little masochist, are we? I never pegged you the type, Lass." Valvatorez's lips curled into a wry smile as he grabbed his dick and held it out between both of his vassals so they could marvel at it up close. His balls had enough attention for one night—anymore stimulation would surely make him blow a load too quick—and right now his member was in need of a good sucking. “I suppose you two wouldn’t mind if this got more attention.”

Fenrich and Fuka shared a look, wondering if it would be wise to work with each other considering their differences before coming to a silent agreement. They were restless and horny, and trying to fight for Valvatorez’s attention would only end in tragedy. It was only best that they worked together at least for now. Besides, it’s not like they didn’t find the other attractive (even if they didn’t want to admit that to themselves).

“Let us be of service to you, Lord Val.”

“You better not hold back, ya got that?”

Valvatorez enjoyed how they eyed him and his meat, enjoyed how hungry and mischievous their gaze was and smirked longingly at them. They were both so willing now—so perfect and  _ malleable _ . Seeing their lips slick with sweat and spit reminded him so very much of his days as a tyrant. He wanted to pound Fenrich and Fuka’s throat until they gagged, wanted to plunge their holes until they were raw and sore, and they would love it so long as the cock that ravished them was their leader’s. It was that thought that finally made his dick fully erect, his girth now stiff, rock hard and settling at an upward curve as it twitched and throbbed in the air. He needed to feel their fat tongues and wet mouths all over his length now, tasting and drinking in all twelve inches of him so he can properly fill their holes up like the toys they were. At this moment as they stood on their knees and waited to be violated, they belonged to him and lived to pleasure himself and each other.

“Perfect little pets...” Valvatorez let out an uncharacteristic growl and thrusted his dick forwards, letting it glide past their lips and nudge it's way between their cheeks before saying, "Be good little whores and put those tongues to work then."

The werewolf and unprinny needed not any incentive to obey their leader and made quick work with their mouths and hands. Fenrich cradled his balls and lapped feverishly at the tip in hopes of drinking up more of his master's precome while Fuka mimicked Fenrich's actions from earlier by running her tongue up and down the shaft and stroking Valvatorez's thigh. The combined effort and the stunning visual of his young ward and his even younger prinny-in-training made Valvatorez's back arch and his fingers clench. Never has he seen anything so damn hot and perverted—so wanton and lustful. He had to bite his lip so as not to let curse after foul curse fly from his mouth as he saw the way they so greedily worshipped his cock.

“Oh, Fuka... Oh, Fenrich...” He closed his eyes in bliss, the sound of their sucking and licking music to his ears. “So good... Sucking me off so good...”

“Mmm...” Fenrich moaned at the praise and smiled up at Valvatorez as he fit half of the tip between his lips and swirled his tongue around the head. He then sucked the rest of it into his mouth and bobbed his head as he moved lower and lower, anxious to take as much as he could down his throat. Fuka momentarily stopped her own teasing to look at Fenrich's steaming red face and watch his lips stretch and conform around the thickness of Valvatorez's cock. His eyelids were heavy and his brows were scrunched together as he hollowed out his cheeks and guided his master’s girth past his tongue and towards the front of his throat. He gagged a little at the feeling but continued onward until he had half of his Lord stuffed down his gullet. The front of his neck bulged and his eyes watered from having something so big and rigid down his throat, but he didn't care—it turned him on too much for him to care. He slurped up the spit that was dripping from his bottom lip and started bobbing his head again. He had to pace himself if he wanted to properly deep throat his Lord. As much as he wanted to choke and gasp around his dick, he was still very new to all of this and needed to calm himself before he could suck it all down so fast.

"Oh wow, that's so hot...!" Fuka was feverishly squeezing her thighs together at how deep Fenrich had taken Valvatorez and grinned deviously. "I didn't know Fen-Fen was so good at sucking dick! I wanna see more!" She crawled behind the older demon and playfully placed her chin on his shoulder as she fisted the hair at the back of his head with her hand. Fenrich regarded her with a suspicious look and growled around Valvatorez’s dick in warning, but Fuka ignored him as she was one to do. She instead shoved his head all the way down Valvatorez’s cock with one strong push, causing Fenrich to gag and choke violently as she cackled maniacally at the sight. He sputtered and retched around Valvatorez’s immense package, feeling his tongue roll dumbly around the curve of his cock ring as he was forced to taste it in its entirety. His throat bulged even more now while his jaw ached from being stretched so suddenly, his eyes watering and ready to pop out of his skull when the magnitude of how big Valvatorez was suddenly dawned on him. He wanted to pull himself off out of risk he’ll hurl all over his Lord’s splendid dick, but felt Valvatorez’s hands shoot up from his sides to keep him in place, causing the werewolf to look up at him with worry in his eye.

Valvatorez stared darkly at his servant and groaned aloud, giving a harsh cant of his hips while he did so. Fenrich gagged at the feeling and felt more spittle and drool leak from the corners of his mouth and dribble on his pants, his hands gripping at the vampire’s thighs so tightly that they left little crescent shaped bruises on his pale skin. He was so big it was like he could feel him in his stomach let alone his throat, could feel that cock stirring up his insides and fucking his face like he was just a toy meant to be broken in. The thought alone sent a jolt to his already aching member and he blinked the tears away as he grounded himself for Valvatorez’s meat, preparing himself to let his throat be fucked by his master as Fuka watched. He felt like such a slut, such a needy, filthy slut, but he was a slut for his alpha—his Master, his Lord. Instinct pleaded with him to honor Valvatorez as alpha by letting him use his body however way he wanted, to ignore all previously established conceptions of his own sexuality, of his own inhibitions, to be used and toyed with by his Lord until Valvatorez was satisfied. Before he had met Lord Val he himself was a lone alpha who enjoyed fucking the tight cunts of subservient females who conceded in the best way they knew how that he was their superior. But now here he was, slobbering all over his master’s cock like it was the best thing he’s ever tasted. Like a submissive omega male. He felt so dirty, so impossibly filthy that he craved for more.

He wanted more.

Fenrich fixed his face and submitted once more to the haze in his head, damn near purring around the turgid flesh on his tongue when he felt Fuka’s dainty hands massage the bulge in his throat and the cock that tented his pants. She whispered dirty little things in his ear that spurred him on so fucking bad that it made him even wetter and harder hard down there than he already was. He wanted Fuka to lick and suck him off while he worked on their master’s cock, pounding into her little throat until she passed out while Valvatorez did the same to him. He didn’t have time to ponder anymore on such a deliciously sinful thought however when he felt Valvatorez fuck his face with earnest now, his powerful thrusts garnering hot, obscene slurping and sucking noises out of Fenrich as more saliva and fluids poured from his mouth and dribbled over his chin.

Valvatorez bucked and humped into his face like a wild animal, ramming his throat open with his stiffness while Fenrich took it all like a champ. He moaned just as loudly as his Lord during it all and bobbed his head in time with each violent thrust Valvatorez made, uncaring of the thick strands of precome and spit that was now dangling off his lips and splattering on the floor below. He needed it rough, he needed to feel it. He wanted to feel abused and used, and he knew his Lord can get a lot meaner than this. He slapped Valvatorez’s thighs to signal at him to go even faster, going so far as to shoot him an adamant glare as if to tell him that he was being too gentle on him to goad him on even further, and it was that little look of defiance that sent Valvatorez over the edge.

“Damn whore... Love getting your throat torn open...” He growled down at his servant and smacked his hand on Fenrich’s face. It stung, it hurt, it made his cheek throb, but he loved it and hummed in ecstatic pleasure when his Lord slapped him again. He mewled shamelessly for more and damn near spilled on himself when he slapped him two, three more times on both of his cheeks and he could only suck and swallow around him in response to indicate his pleasure.

Fuka hissed at how badly the vampire and werewolf were getting into it and brought her hand from Fenrich’s crotch to play with herself between her legs. Her panties were soaked through, so wet in fact that her slick rolled down her inner thighs and made a mess on the marble floor. She always found Valvatorez and Fenrich hot, so seeing them indulge in each other so savagely made her incredibly horny. She never knew Valzy had it in him to be so dominant, nor did she expect Fen-fen to act so submissive. The way Valzy’s cock slid so smoothly out of Fen-fen’s mouth and how Fen-fen sucked it down with little effort did things to her, and she wanted in on it, too. She’s never given a guy a blow job before, but from what she heard a few of her friends say in class, it was a big turn on for both the girl and the guy involved if you knew what you were doing. She never really found the appeal when she was awake, but now...

“Gosh, Fen-fen, you look so hot like this~” Fuka nibbled on Fenrich’s ear and squeezed the tent in his pants roughly. “I bet it feels so good having Valzy’s cock down your throat. I’m almost a bit jealous...” She moved her hand from her sex to Valvatorez’s balls and squeezed him there to get his attention. “You wanna give me some of that while you’re up there?”

The vampire’s hips stuttered a bit when he felt her clench his sack under her fingers and let his gaze shift to Fuka who gave him the best “fuck me” eyes he's seen a long time. That’s right, he thought, he still had his little girl to take care of. His little Fuka who begged for his come just as much as Fenrich did. Never did he want so badly to plow into a teenager until now, and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. He struggled to slow Fenrich down as he was too enraptured in deepthroating his cock and had to tug harshly on the young demon’s hair to pull him off his rod.

A filthy little sputter and the most wet sounding gag escaped Fenrich as Valvatorez slid his meat out of his servant’s wet, spit filled mouth, the tip still connected to Fenrich by the heavy strands of saliva and precome that clung to his lips. Valvatorez grabbed his shaft and slapped it across Fenrich’s face repeatedly to wipe away the thick fluids that stuck to his skin and to get the werewolf out of his cock-driven stupor.

“Calm yourself, Fenrich...” He laughed at his debased state and beckoned Fuka to come to the werewolf’s side with a finger. “Such a good boy, but you have to learn how to share.”

The werewolf felt his throat go slack from not holding his master’s stiffness and smirked up at him. “At least let me drink your come when you’re done with the Lass...” He didn’t know how to share when it came to his Lord; being so greedy felt too good.

“Don’t be stingy, Fen-fen.” Fuka’s lips found the soaking wet, blunt red head of Valvatorez’s girth and gave it a kiss. “I wanna feel him cream in my mouth, too.”

“You’ll both get what you want, trust me.” He grabbed Fuka’s head and made her look up at him. He smeared the tip against her lips in which Fuka was quick to suckle on. She was ready, he can tell. So ready to be turned into a panting mess. “Are you ready, Lass? I will not be going easy on you.”

“Mmm... I don’t care.” She teased and prodded the slit with her tongue before opening her mouth nice and wide for his aching member. “Rape my throat-pussy like how you raped Fen-fen’s, Valzy... I can take it.” She let her tongue hang over her lip and lewdly swung it from side to side.

“My eager little girl...” He laughed at how filthy she sounded and pushed the tip of his organ past her lips before sinking the girl’s head down his cock. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Fuka braced herself, a shiver riding up her spine when she felt his cock settle itself along the front of his throat before feeling it go deeper. She coughed and gagged but kept her composure and let Valvatorez stuff himself down her gullet like the good girl he wanted her to be. It turned her on so much that she was doing this, and she just needed a little more to feel that tightness in her throat that got Fenrich so riled up earlier.

“Please, do not give the Lass the satisfaction of letting her ready herself for you, Lord Val.” The werewolf took the same position behind Fuka as she did to him earlier and chuckled evilly as he put her little head in a tight headlock, one arm around her neck and the other on top of her skull. He then grinded his raging erection against her backside before saying, “She wants to feel what I felt, if not more, don’t you think, my Lord? Her eyes beg and plead for an even rougher fucking than what I had. Won’t you indulge in your little bitch’s desires, Lord Val? Won’t you? She’d be so  _ grateful _ .”

Fuka gasped and let her eyes shift to the side in worry, her heart racing and breath faltering at how tight of a grip he had on her. What was he doing and why was he so rough with her? Was this payback from earlier? For shoving him on Valvatorez’s dick without warning? She was only trying to help him swallow it down all the way, dammit! And he enjoyed it all the while, too, so why was she getting bullied for something that he liked doing!?

“Hm... I suppose you’re right, Fenrich.” Valvatorez leered at the teenager and slid his cock out of her mouth with a wet pop. “She deserves more. Especially considering her attitude earlier..."

Fuka felt her heart drop and her eyes widen in fear as Valvatorez maneuvered himself over her little body. Fenrich forced her on her haunches to give his master more room, allowing him to angle himself in such a way so that her face was trapped between his strong thighs. He clenched them to give the girl an idea of what he was about to do and forced her lips apart with the tip as his prick hung menacingly over her mouth and nose.

“Well, you heard the Lass, my Lord.” He tilted her head upwards and grinned from ear to ear. “Fuck her “throat-pussy”  **raw** .”

“W-Wait, wait...!” Fuka mumbled against his cock. “This isn’t what I—!”

“Open wide, Lass.” Valvatorez put a hand on his hip and the other on Fuka’s forehead before ramming himself down her hot little throat with one strong push. The unprinny screamed and choked violently around the older demon’s cock, harsh gags and whines louder and more intense than Fenrich’s leaving her throat as her mouth was savagely raped by Valvatorez. The vampire gasped and kept an iron-like grip on her head while Fenrich held it still for his Lord so he could thoroughly fuck her throat open, he now aggressively grinding his buried cock against Fuka’s ass to grant himself more pleasure. His balls slapped her chin while the cock in her mouth stuffed and wormed its way down almost the entirety of her esophagus, forming such a prominent bulge in her neck that it restricted her breathing and forced her to take air strictly from her nose.

If Valvatorez didn’t fuck like an animal before, he certainly did now and fucked her face so roughly and deeply it made her belly churn. Saliva and precome bubbled around her lips and leaked out of her nose, creating a deliciously filthy view that made Valvatorez somehow pound into her harder and faster and made Fenrich hump deeper into her ass, his grip around her head tightening and causing the deep and prominent flush on her cheeks to spread throughout her whole face. She felt her eyes roll into her head and her lids grow heavy from exhaustion as she was used like a cocksleeve for Valvatorez to shoot into and a piece of meat for Fenrich to have his way with. She didn’t know how long of this delicious torture she could take. Her mind was going blank while her arms grew heavy. This was it, she thought. She was gonna pass out...

“Wake up, slut, our Lord isn’t through with you yet.” Fenrich momentarily loosened his grip on her head to slap her awake before moving his arm back. “You were so ready to stuff him in, and now look at you. Barely able to breathe let alone have your face fucked.”

Fuka could only retch and cry out in response, her pussy clenching and unclenching the longer she was made to endure this. It hurt so good, so very, very good. Valvatorez was a beast, nay a **true** demon in bed. Her first sexual experience shared with someone who had boned more people than any human she’d ever meet in life. If he truly wasn't a figment of her imagination, Valvatorez had effectively ruined her for other men.

“She takes me so well, I bet her little sex feels just as soft as her mouth.” Valvatorez pulled half of his cock out of his mouth to grab his sack and press it against the underside of his shaft. “I remembered you wanted a taste of these, too, so it’s only fair to indulge you.” He wedged her bottom lip away with his thumb to allow more room for his testicles to enter and thrusted down into her mouth again, balls and all, completely filling Fuka’s mouth and rendering her an incomprehensive mess of moans and gags.

“MMPH!” Her tongue curled and laved at the package that filled her cheeks while her throat reflexively squeezed around his dick like a vice. He humped into her mouth quick and fast then, his thrusts erratic and unstable as he neared his limit and forced Fuka against him. She gurgled and swallowed him whole at an attempt to push him closer to the edge, her lips working overtime as they suckled his sack and his almost spent member until she felt liquid heat squirt from her cunt at the intensity of it all. She moaned pathetically as she came all over herself, the combined sensations of having her mouth filled and having Fenrich rut against her rear making her experience euphoria she’s never felt before. Her thighs quivered and shook, her fingers tightening around Fenrich’s strong biceps as she fell in love with the overwhelming feeling of being choked out by two of the hottest men she’s ever met and the thought made her squirt all over again. If she could smile she would, if she could thank them both for making her feel pleasure she never knew existed she would, and offer her other holes to them as a token of her appreciation. She never knew her own dream could get this filthy and perverted and she hoped, wished, even that she never woke up if it meant staying pinned under Valvatorez and Fenrich for the rest of her life.

“Look at you making a mess...” Fenrich ground harder and harder into her pert little ass and grunted. “Smell so good, wish I could knot and fill that cunt up with all my come...” He hated Fuka but her scent made him want to knot  **deep** in her little pussy.

“I’m almost there...” Valvatorez hissed, his hips stilling as he neared his peak. “You two still want me spilling all over you? Want me to drown you in my come?”

“Fuck, yes, Lord Val, I need it...” Fenrich licked his fangs while Fuka could only grunt in response. “Don’t let the Lass have it all for herself...”

He said nothing as he pulled and slipped his package out of Fuka’s raw, sore, and surely aching mouth, his cock drenched and dripping with spit and acting as perfect lubricant as he gripped himself and feverishly jerked himself over his vassals. Dazed and breathless, Fuka heaved a little from the sudden emptiness in her throat, but kept her mouth open so she could taste his jism while Fenrich did the same. He let go of her head and practically mashed his cheek against her’s so he could catch as much of his master’s semen as he could, his tongue hanging and curling in anticipation as he waited for the come he so desperately yearned for.

Valvatorez groaned loud, so loud in fact that he was confident that the entirety of Hades could hear him, but he beat himself off regardless. He didn’t care. They needed his come and he was going to give it to him—how could he not? Seeing them so thirsty for his seed was more than enough to make him shoot all over their expectant faces and watch them drink it up like the hungry brats they were. With a strangled moan, he spilled his load over both of their mouths, his come shooting out in thick, fast spurts, and landing across Fenrich and Fuka’s skin as they gasped and pleaded for more. They mewled and whined his name during it all, going so far as to drink his come straight from the source by slurping and licking at his slit, both of them uncaring of the mess they were making as they did so. Streaks of hot, fecund come stained their face, hair and eyes as they milked their leader’s cock for all it was worth until Valvatorez’s hand slowed. His seed dribbled weakly out of his piss slit now, no longer erupting from his manhood in short, powerful bursts and instead sloppily muddling the already messy faces of his whores as they suckled along either sides of the tip once they noticed there was little coming from his hole now.

Valvatorez panted and spread his legs so Fuka was no longer trapped under him and watched as she collapsed on Fenrich’s chest and breathed and wheezed out from exertion. She writhed against him before settling there finally to rest for a spell. Fenrich huffed at that but didn’t seem to mind that much when she offered her tongue out to him and smirked his way. It was glazed with come and spit, and the way the off-whiteness of his lord’s jism contrasted with the pinkness of the Lass’ tongue made Fenrich grin at her. He then leaned down and sucked her tongue greedily into his mouth, his clawed hand coming to Fuka’s chin to angle her head so he could shove his own down her hot throat. Fuka moaned while Fenrich did the same, the both of them glancing back at their leader from the corner of their eyes as they showed him the way their filthy little tongues swirled, curled, and flexed around in each other's mouths to share his fluids.

They savored his come and only came apart to savor it even further by licking at the streaks of white that were still painted so thickly on each other’s faces. Valvatorez watched this and smiled at them, the sight arousing him to no end and causing his manhood to stiffen back to life. Not just an hour or so prior they were at each other’s necks, bickering, groaning and complaining so badly that they were close to killing one another for even existing, and now here they were—kissing and touching each other while covered in his come like they’ve been lovers for years. It made him proud of himself and more importantly proud of them for coming so far in such a short amount of time, and now it was time to reward them for their efforts. Fenrich was still hard and aching while Fuka in spite of her own exhaustion still craved and wanted more. It would be exceedingly cruel of him now not to indulge them, especially with how they so lewdly displayed themselves to him. As Fuka’s prinny instructor and as Fenrich’s master, he had a duty to reward his vassals for a job well done.

His cock now stood tall and proud over them once more, the sight causing Fuka and Fenrich to turn their attention to him and leer seductively at their leader. Fuka sat upright to spread her legs and show herself to the vampire while Fenrich hurried to unbuckle the belt that kept his slacks up.

“Even though this is a dream, I don’t mind letting you be my first, Valzy.” The unprinny giggled. “I think it’d be pretty hot if a vampire popped my cherry~”

“I’ve never been on the receiving end, but I will be this time if it’s you taking me, Lord Val.” The werewolf beamed. “You don’t have to be gentle, I just want you to give me your all, my Lord.”

“My, oh my...” Valvatorez smirked at them before turning around and urging them to follow with the sound of his voice. “You two have certainly straightened out, haven’t you?”

“Let’s take this to the bed then, shall we?”

He’s yet to actually fuck them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a second chapter or a continuation please tell me in the comments, because I’m unsure if I want to leave it alone or add on to it. Regular reviews are also appreciated.


End file.
